What Will Come You're Way
by hazeleyedwonder
Summary: Samantha of the Outsiders won't forget her previous world. Even when a former 'popular' guy saves her from being raped by a notorious Mallrat, can she trust him?


She looked up, a look of shock appearing on her fragile features. He did not just do that, did he? Yes, he did. Lex had just pushed her down, already on top of her. Her first reaction being one of surprise, the girl knew she had never agreed to meet him at the school. What had she got herself into?

Less than a second later, she felt his hand holding her wrists back. In that moment, she wondered how many people he had tried to do this horrible thing to. But also in that short span of time, Samantha realized what she had to do. Get at far away as-

"What's going on here?" she heard a deep voice ask. Sighing inwardly with relief, Sam honestly didn't know who this person was, but was sure that they could and would help her. Even with this assurance, she wondered what in the world would this other guy would be doing here. In an abandoned school building, maybe someone would come there, but in one of the farthest back rooms?

With all of this going through her mind, the Outsider didn't notice that there was no weight on top of her anymore. The two figures were now standing, facing each other with the deadliest of glares in their eyes.

Honestly unsure of what was going on, and what she was doing, Sam just kind of sat there, unaffected by what was going on in front of her. It was just two guys fighting over her, right? And that was one of the things she had to work out. Why? No one ever really paid attention to her, which was why she was part of one of the lesser known groups of the city. The Outsiders. Mostly it was for those drifters that didn't really belong to a tribe. So now at least they could be a part of one.

Yes, she did live with them and so forth, in the one of the older hospitals around here actually, but Sam decided to mostly roam the city, trying to find something that would stop her endless boredom. More or less, she found something, or actually someone that she hung around with. But soon, she realized that he wasn't the best friend you could have out here, even though he was part of the famed Mallrats. That's why when she figured this out, she tried to stay away from him most of the time, yet when he asked to meet him, she couldn't refuse.

Shaking her head a bit, Sam got back to the fight before her. It seemed she had missed a lot when she was in her state of thought, and this mysterious guy had somehow knocked Lex unconscious.

Smiling, she got up from the couch that she had been on and looked to the guy, already realizing who it was. No, this was no stranger, this was Logan Wilkerson. Mostly he was called Logan, yet when most people talked about him, they said his full name for the full effect. This wasn't because he was just some geek in the old world, the one where they still had school. But Logan was the quarterback for their football team, most popular guy in school, and of course going out with May.

True, she wasn't the head cheerleader or anything like that. Actually, she was quite the opposite, never in her life ever even considering being on the squad, yet it seemed like every single guy in their school wanted to be with her. And Logan was.

Sam never really found out what had become of Logan, but had heard, from Lex, that May had become a part of the Mallrats too. Of course, always in the better group. Most likely, Logan had been in search of her ever since the virus came. With this topic still on her mind, Samantha started to run. Out of the room, out of the school, away from this person that had made her high school years practically Hell. Even though the abandoned car lot wasn't far from the school, Sam was out of breath once she got there.

Yes, she did live in the hospitals with the other of her tribe, but also, like most of the Outsiders, she had a "home away from home". And this was it. An abandoned semi truck, already decorated to her likings. She knew that others had made their home in these cars too, but Sam always tried to avoid them.

'Almost there' she thought consciously. Having memorized the exact way to get to her truck, Sam looked back to see if Logan had followed. And he had, getting closer and closer by the minute. Rolling her eyes inwardly, Sam turned a sharp corner and looked back once more. Instantly, she was held once again by her wrists.

Looking up to the person that held her, Sam didn't know what to say, so kept silent. "Why are you running from me?" she heard him ask.

Sighing a bit, she finally spoke up by saying quietly, "Will you please let go of me?" while contemplating whether or not she should actually tell him her reason for fleeing. Nodding his head with a little bit of embarrassment, Logan let go of her, and stepped back, still keeping eye contact with the girl in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down and slowly explained, "Look, I have no idea what was happening in there. Then, all of a sudden, the most popular guy from the old world, or at least by like everyone else in our school's standard, comes running in, getting me our of my horrible position, and expects me to actually say something, acknowledge him, when he didn't even give me the time of day in high school. Then again, you only had your sights set on May Pratt, when about every other person in the girl population of teenagers had a crush on you. No, you wouldn't even look at them, let alone talk to them. But you know what happened? She ended up being in the same tribe as the bastard that tried to rape me. Happy? Do you now get why I'm running from you?" she asked, mostly in one breath, with her face flushed with the emotion she had let go with her explanation. Yes, she could have said more about him ignoring practically every girl from Trenton High School, but decided to leave it at what she had said.

A look of shock came over Logan's face. "I…Well…I," he tried to start, but just ended up stuttering. Looking to the girl, he now actually recognized her. And she was right, he had ignored anyone that wasn't May during his High School years, but hey, he had changed since then, right? Well, he had to at least try to prove he did.

Taking a breath himself, he said quietly, "I'm sorry," while lowering his head a bit. In less than a second later, when he looked up, Sam was no longer there. "Damnit," he muttered, running in the direction where he though he heard something.

With a flash of blonde go around one of the trucks, he couldn't help but follow. All at once, he came upon a quite large sized abandoned Pepsi semi, and saw the back door shutting. Shaking his head inwardly, Logan had no idea why he had really followed her in the first place. Now he got himself into this.

Carefully opening the door to the truck, the boy was a bit surprised. This wasn't just some ordinary vehicle that Sam picked. No, you could tell that she had been there for a while, and already accommodated.

Spotting the girl already on the small mattress that lie near the driver's seat, Logan quickly made his way over to her. "Look," he started, "I'm really sorry about what whatever I did to you in school, but that's over now. I'm different," he finished, a hopeful expression on his face.

Rolling over to face the opposite of him, with a little bit of anger, Sam just simply replied, "I bet you have changed," but the tone of her voice dripping with sarcasm. Why does he think he can just waltz in here and act like the whole school portion of their lives never happened?


End file.
